The Candy Hoarder Original Story
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: This is the story, of The Candy Hoarder.


You would normally say that misbehaved children would receive a fair punishment for their actions, and you are correct. But there are also the kinds of parents that would result in taking physical actions when it comes to punishing their children.

But that's not what this story is about. It's about how a young mind transitioned into a deep, dark, legend. A form of entity, a mere sign of what would happen if not all household rules were followed. There was a young kid named "Cedric". He was a really good sport. He would get straight A's, he would clean his room, and would even organise his own computer desk.

Oh, how he was a good kid is just the beautiful tip of gold butter. But of course, it didn't stay that way for long, as whenever Halloween comes, and his parents kept the bowl of candy that his father was going to give to trick-or-treaters, Cedric would go to the bowl, and snatch a hand full of candy, and keep it stashed in his closet until the end of Halloween when he ate the candy. For about six months, it just went unnoticed. Until that one unfortunate incident, when the horror came to light.

Cedric's parents were unbelievably strict, and believed that if children misbehaved, then they would have to give them the back hand. That would also include calling their children worthless, incompetent, unreliable, psychopathic, insane, crazy, morons, the list goes on. As Cedric was just sitting in his bedroom, playing sonic the hedgehog on his Sega CD console, no longer then a moment, he noticed stomping. His fun ride had soon come to such a screeching halt, as be realized it was his father, looking at him with an insane expression, with a face of a potential psychopath, holding an almost empty bowl with nothing but just a few kit-kats and smarties left in the bowl.

"Cedric, where is the CANDY?!" His father shouted at him. Cedric did not answer, he just looked at him in silence. "I said where is the FREAKING CANDY?!" This time, he was being serious. Almost so serious to the point where Cedric would have no longer knew who his father was. A father who could have easily erased their identity as a parent as a direct result of causing physical and emotional distraught. As Cedric continued to look at his father, his eyes represented a gentle waterfall, ready to let go of tears.

"If you cry, then you are a crazy, worthless child who has no business being raised by your own mother!" His father was furious, all because of a simple bowl of candy he was now starting to worsen the situation, staring at his own son who was now crying and sobbing silently on the floor, with the game still turned on, and his face turning a bright red.

After a moment, Cedric stopped, and showed his dad where he had kept the candy after almost so long. The closet. After so long, his father finally knows where he kept the candy hidden. This of course, only made him more angry and raising his left hand in preparation to give his own son the back hand.

"Please, don't hurt me, i'm sorry." Cedric was powerless, not being able to fight back against his own father and wanting to take his own punishment with some dignity, not some parent having the pleasure of abusing misbehaved children. His father was really ready to sock it to him, and in possibly the most brutal way. He stuck out his hand, and had hit Cedric across the right side of his face. He had also hit him in other parts of his face and body.

And then, the slapping had stopped, but it wasn't over yet. Even if his father was done slapping, he wasn't finished yet. He also picked up Cedric, placed him upside down, and cracked his left leg, causing him to scream in pain. Cedric tried to call out to his brother and sister, but to his demise, no one had heard him. "Those dead beat 'family members' won't help you this time, you useless piehole!" His father had clearly noticed Cedric trying to scream for help, and he then resorted to what is considered the most horrifying thing to happen to anyone in real life.

His father stormed off to the kitchen and left Cedric alone in his room. Cedric needed to figure out how he can escape, how he can call for help. But before he could get up, his father came back with a knife, and some mustard. "I'll make sure that you are completely out of the family. Oh when your mother finds this out, she'll be so distraught that she would never want to raise another child like you." His father was ready to kill his son and more prepared to use the mustard on him.

In a moment, he aimed his knife and threw it directly at Cedric. Luckily, cedric only managed to dodge the knife as it only stuck to his wall. He only ended up with a slight wound. He limped back up, shoved his father out of the way, and tried to find a cell phone. His father was now then chasing cedric with only the mustard still in his hand.

Cedric had ran around the house in a desperate need to seek aid. He finally found the family phone in the kitchen. He picked it up and dialed 9-1-1, and waited for a response. After he waited, he noticed that the caller ID only said "Unavailable", which only meant one thing.

His father had somehow caught up to him, and started spraying at him with mustard. But luckily, cedric only managed to avoid a single drop of mustard entering his body, only with a little bit getting in his eyes. In a split second, cedric burst through the door, and ran outside of the house. His father had caught up to try and catch him, but along the way, his father tripped over a stick and he fell over a stump, and landed his head on a solid rock, fully exposing his skull and brain matter.

To this da, the police still have no signs of Cedric, or his father. But they are looking into this case, even as we speak. And as for Cedric, his was still wandering through the forest that he now calls his home. Finally away from the abuse of his father, and finally in peace. He then decided, that he needed a purpose to fufilled. To make sure that others would not end up feeling the exact same pain that he felt from the hands of a parental figure that he now knows as a complete stranger.

He would make a list of children that misbehave, sneak into their homes, steal their candy and even leave a note that says, "You have no choice. Please don't make the same choice that i have made so long ago." He knew that this would be the way that he would live from now on. All by himself, haunting children in their sleep, visualizing depictions of hurt, bitterness, and contempt, in order to potentially scare the children into being good kids.

He knew deep down that scaring children wouldn't count, but what other choice did he have? And then, he whispered one last thing before he fully lived in the forest. "Dad, i'm sorry i ever trusted you."


End file.
